


Hi, I think your kid has a problem with my kid...

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Single Parent AU, Your Kid Hates My Kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz wasn't the best dad, but he wasn't the worst. Sure, he might have forgotten to take Bronx to school once, but he thought it was the weekend! The last thing that he wanted to do after a tough day at work, was go into his youngest son's classroom to talk about an "incident" that had occurred.</p>
<p>Patrick Stump was the best dad, he always made sure Declan's lunch was healthy, and he taught his son manners from an early age. He encouraged his son learning sign language, even learned it with him. He couldn't imagine why he had to speak with Declan's teacher after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr and went for it, I hope you enjoy.

*Pete Pov*

"Hello, Mr. Wentz?"

"This is he." 

"Hello, I'm Marguerite Beah from the elementary school. Your son is Saint, correct?" The woman asked.

"Yes, sorry why are you calling?" Pete questioned. 

"There was a ...um... incident, that involved Saint." At that Pete raised his eyebrows, Saint had never been in any kind of trouble before.

"Are you sure it was Saint, not Bronx?" Bronx was a bit more, rambunctious than the school seemed necessary. 

"Yes sir, I'm sure. Are you available to come in to talk about what happened with Ms. Vennemayer today after school?" She asked him getting a bit impatient.

"Yes, of course, what time? About three, or later?" Pete told her.

"Three is fine, we'll call you if we need to switch times." She informed him, and with that she hung up. 

"Well, that was rude." Pete said aloud. He still had no idea what Saint could have possibly done, he was always such a good kid. And how much trouble could a second grader possibly get into.


	2. No, not my Declan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is leaving work when he gets the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this is going to be honestly.

*Patrick Pov* 

Patrick is walking out of work when he gets the call. He hears his phone ringing he just can't figure out... Which pocket- found it, hiding in the right side of his jacket.

"Hello?" He asks, the number hadn't been in his phone automatically.

"Hello, is this... Patrick Stump?" A soft voice asks from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" He asks confused.

"This, um..." Patrick heard muffled whispering and he almost hangs up thinking this is some sort of prank. Then he hears another voice clearly.

"Hello Mr. Stump. This is Marguerite Beah from the elementary school. I do apologise for the confusion, she's a trainee." The second voice said. 

"Oh no that's fine, I understand." Patrick replied getting into his car. "I'm sorry, they didn't tell me why you called."

"Oh yes, it's has to do with your son, Declan." She responded as if suddenly remembering she had a job.

"What happened, is he hurt?" Patrick immediately went into overprotective parent mode. 

"No, he's fine. I assure you, Mr. Stump." The woman assured him. 

"Okay..." Patrick calmed down puzzled.

"There was an incident, concerning Declan." 

"Oh..." 

"Are you available to come in at three o'clock?" 

"Yes, absolutely. I'm sure we can resolve whatever this "incident" caused."

"Good." 

Okay then, goodbye? I guess...


	3. Hi, I'm Pete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete meet Patrick, Patrick you're next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so thanks for reading this so far...

*Pete Pov* 

As Pete walked out of his office building he was thinking of binge watching some show on Netflix all night while casually snacking on whatever he had in the house in old sweats and a "#1 Dad" shirt Bronx had made in class one year. He realised that his plans were unrealistic when he remembered his meeting with Saint's teacher after school that day. He checked his watch and was really glad he got out of work early. He had just enough time to make it there at three. 

He rushed to his car and hurriedly started the car before he realised he needed directions to the school, he knew where it was, he just didn't know where it was...? It wasn't his fault, usually the boys' babysitter would pick them up from school. Nevertheless, he had the school address plugged into his phone. All he needed to do was use the GPS on his phone to get directions, god he loved technology. So he did exactly that, he typed in the address and watched as the screen changed telling him to pull out of the parking lot and make a right turn. Following the directions he hoped that this was one of those times when the app was actually right, one time he ended up in a different state when he followed the directions, he really, really hoped that they were right.

Sure enough, they were and in fifteen minutes, at exactly 3:06 he arrived at his son's school. He struggled to remember the name of Saint's teacher when he remembered it was Vennemayer, or was it Vennemeyer? It didn't matter. He just needed to see what Saint had managed to do and take care of it, then he could go home and enjoy his Friday with his kids. Simple. As Pete opened the heavy doors to the school he wondered how any of the little kids managed to open it. He immediately saw a desk and looked at a woman with   
\- obviously dyed- red hair and a slowly aging face.   
"Hi, I'm here to see my son's teacher. B- Saint Wentz, he's in second grade." Pete said, almost saying Bronx's name out of an unfortunate habit.

"Oh yes, down that hall way the first door you see is hers." She informs him with a smile.

"Thank you." He replied walking as fast as he could. He was already late, he didn't want to be later. As he turned the corner he saw a man who was probably a little shorter than him, which was kind of conforting, It wasn't very often someone was shorter than him. Suddenly the man turned and Pete swore it was like a movie, everything stopped and light surrounded the man. ... And then the man fell. Right into Pete, Pete with his awesome soccer reflexes caught him before he fell onto the ground. 

"Hi, I'm Pete." He chuckled.


	4. Thanks Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Patrick meet Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while but... Here?

Patrick starts packing Declan's after school snack of freshly cut celery and low-fat ranch as soon as he gets home. 

As he busy's himself with the task of making sure he doesn't accidentally slice his finger open while cutting the green vegetable- it's happened before- he forgets all about the meeting. 

As he looks at the time displayed on his watch he cringes slightly as he sees the three and is reminded of the mysterious "incident" that occurred and the meeting that was to take place. He figures he should arrive at two thirty just to make sure he's on time. 

So, he grabs his keys off if the key holder and locks the door on his way out. Patrick picks Declan up personally from school every day. He usually gets there ten minutes early, but if he needs to be somewhere he gets there a half an hour early and usually just waits in the car. 

He lives fairly close to the school (only ten minutes away) so he decides to put some Bowie on in the car to pass time. Patrick has a minor obsession with David Bowie, by minor I mean he could tell you the weather condition on the day that he was born.

Soon enough two fifty rolls around and he makes his way to the front of the building. He opens the door to see children scrambling around the halls trying to make it back to class before dissmissal. He walks to the reception desk. 

He clears his throat, "I'm here to see, Mrs. Vennemayer. My son Declan-" He starts but is cut off by the woman who he assumes he spoke with on the phone. 

"Yes, right down the hall Mr. Stump." Yes, definitely her; rude and interrupting. Patrick just walks down the hall, humming Purple Rain- Patrick is also obsessed with Prince, but not as obsessed as he is with David Bowie.

He quickly finds the classroom and stands in front as the kids rush out at the bell. Obviously a mistake. He almost gets knocked over by a wave of second graders. 

About five minutes later, he hears voices coming from down the hallway. As he looks down the hall he sees a man, a very gorgeous man, might he add. And Patrick just sort of stops, and so does time. He thinks. 

And then Patrick falls. Right into the guy's arms. And the guy, like some sort of ninja catches Patrick. And he says, all cool, "Hi, I'm Pete." Just like that.

And Patrick just whispers, "Holy Smokes..." Aaaand then he comes back to reality and says in his normal voice, "Uhm, Patrick, thanks Pete."

And just then Declan opens the door and sees Patrick in Pete's arms and squeals, runs back into the classroom saying, "Saint, our Dads are boyfriends!"


	5. What had happened was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! And I got the prompt iff of Tumblr so that's why the tag is My Kid Hates Your Kid AU

*Shared POV*

"Wait, what? No one said anything about boyfriends! Declan," Patrick starts, managing to bring himself to break free- however reluctant it may be- from Pete's grip following his son into the classroom.

He quickly regains his composure as Ms. Vennemeyer looks between him and him with a somewhat puzzled expression. "Uhm... Hello? My name is Theresa Vennemeyer, I don't believe that I've had the pleasure of speaking with either of you before, but, if looks are anything at all... You're Mr. Stump," she smiles looking to Patrick.

"Patrick, please." The blonde insists, a small smile on his lips.

Ms. Vennemeyer nods, "That means you must be Mr. Wentz then." 

"That's me. Pete's fine though, really." Pete replies. 

"Please, both of you, have a seat. I'm afraid the only chairs that we have are second grade sized, but I'm sure we can make do." She tells them, pulling out a small, plastic, yellow chair and sitting down. " Oh, Saint, Declan, how's about you two go try and sound out some word in a book on the shelf." 

Pete and Patrick pull out chairs almost identical to Ms. Vennemeyer's but in red and blue respectively. "So," Theresa starts, "Both Saint and Declan have both admitted to me that they only pretended to fight over /Green Eggs and Ham/ so that in Saint's words, "Their Daddies wouldn't be lonely anymore and they could hug, but not in front of him and Declan." She chuckles a bit before reverting back to her earlier seriousness. "Now, this being my first year and all, I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to them or..." 

"No, of course I'll talk to Declan, it won't happen again. I am so sorry." Patrick apologises."

"Yeah, don't worry, I promise I'll take care of it with Saint as well." Pete assures her.

"Great! I was hoping that this would go well. Thank you for coming in. I'll let you know if there are any problems later in the year but I doubt there will be. Both of your sons are just angels." She smiles.

"Come on Dec, time to go." Patrick tells his son. 

"Bye Saint, I'll see you tomorrow." Declan tells his friend pouting slightly.

"Okay." Saint replies squeezing Declan in a tight hug.

"Actually, tomorrow is Saturday. But if I can exchange numbers with your dad, maybe we can set up a play date?" Pete tells Declan almost as if it's a question finishing with a look at Patrick.

"Yeah, that, that sounds good." Patrick smiles at him. 

"Can Bronx play with is too Saint? Can he, can he?" Declan asks excitedly.

"I dunno, B gets busy sometimes." Saint replies with a shug.

"Okay." Declan shrugs back.

Pete and Patrick share a small, quiet smile and secretly they're just as excited to see each other as their sons.


End file.
